Light of My Life
by LittleOwl47
Summary: Ziva gets a second chance, and it might just bring her and Tony together.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except for the characters I've created. This is my first NCIS fanfic, so any feedback is welcomed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Tony DiNozzo was late. Again. This was becoming a common recurrence. He prayed that there wouldn't be anyone at the security checkpoint so he could run through without a problem. No such luck. As he turned the corner, Tom, the security guard, was arguing with a young woman. A young woman who resembled Ziva far too much for Tony to be comfortable with.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Tom told the woman, "an agent needs to escort you up. If you can't give me a specific reason why you need to visit, then I'm afraid I can't make that happen."

"I just need to speak with Ziva David. Please."

"And what is the nature of your visit?" Tom asked. Tony could see the woman begin to tense up.

She sighed. "It's personal." Tony could tell she was losing her patience. The woman's uncanny resemblance to Ziva made Tony worry that she may be Mossad.

"It's okay Tom," Tony interrupted. "I'll take her up." The woman gave Tony a suspicious look. Tony studied her as they walked to the elevator. She was much younger than Tony had originally thought. He wondered if she was even in her 20s. Tony thought that she might look less like Ziva the closer he got, but instead, he noticed the resemblance even more. They both had the same long, curly dark brown hair. She had the same olive skin and facial features as Ziva. The only major difference was in their eyes. Unlike Ziva's chocolate brown eyes, this woman had bright, clear blue eyes.

Shortly after the elevator started moving, Tony pushed the emergency stop button. "What does Mossad want with Ziva?"

"I am not Mossad," the young woman replied. She looked confused and as Tony looked into her eyes, he could swear he even saw a hint of fear. He studied her more. Tony had been so focused on her face earlier that he hadn't noticed anything else. She was tiny. Standing just slightly shorter than Ziva, this girl was skinny. She looked almost malnourished. Tony guessed that her clothes had been purchased at a thrift shop. They were worn and ill-fitted, engulfing her small frame.

Tony put a hand on her shoulder. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked the question gently, surprising the girl. She shrugged and shook her head, taking a step back away from Tony. He sighed. "My name is Tony."

"Liora," she replied with a small smile, as Tony started the elevator back up.

Tony stepped out first and headed to the bullpen ahead of Liora. He stopped in front of Ziva's desk.

"You are late again Tony," Ziva admonished without looking up from her work.

"And you have a visitor," Tony replied, motioning to Liora. Ziva took one look at the girl, and turned back to Tony with a bewildered, questioning look on her face. "She's not Mossad," Tony explained, giving Ziva an encouraging look. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes, and knew that his were reflecting the same feeling.

Ziva turned back to Liora, who looked extremely nervous. Ziva gave her a sympathetic smile. "Shall we go someplace more private?" Relief flooded over Liora's features and she nodded enthusiastically.

Ziva led Liora up to the break room, relieved that it was empty. She bought some food and a bottle of water from the vending machine and handed both to Liora. She quickly downed all of the food. "Why did you need to speak to me?" Ziva asked quietly.

"My name is Liora." A look of disbelief crossed Ziva's face. "And I think you are my mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so, so much for the feedback I've already gotten from this! I'm overwhelmed by how much I've received since posting this just this afternoon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

There was no way Tony was going to be able to focus on his work until Ziva and Liora came back to the bullpen. The girl had told Tom she needed to speak to Ziva for personal reasons. Perhaps she was an old friend of Ziva's, or a cousin even. Tony tried to hope for the best, but almost every time someone from Israel came to NCIS, Ziva got hurt. The elevator dinged and Tony looked up, hoping to see the two Israeli women. Instead, Gibbs stormed out of the elevator, followed closely by McGee.

"Late again DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk.

"Sorry boss," Tony replied. "I was helping Tom with a situation at the checkpoint. An Israeli woman, you know how difficult they can be sometimes."

"Mossad?" Gibbs asked, concerned. McGee also gave Tony a worried look.

Tony shook his head. "Said she wasn't. Gut tells me she was telling the truth. Said her name is Liora. She's young. Late teens maybe. Early twenties at the most."

Just then, Ziva and Liora returned to the bullpen. From one quick glance, Tony could tell that they had both been crying, however, they also looked relieved, happy even.

"I would like to have a word with the whole team," Ziva announced. "Perhaps in Abby's lab?" Everyone nodded and began to head down. Gibbs called autopsy to tell Ducky and Palmer to meet them in the lab.

The elevator ride was uncomfortable to say the least. Everyone had a million questions, but they didn't dare ask until Ziva explained everything. Tony could practically feel the nervousness radiating from Ziva and Liora. He reached out and grabbed Ziva's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She gave him a small nod and a half smile that he had learned to interpret as an offering of thanks.

When they arrived at the lab, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer were already waiting for them. Abby ran up to them immediately and offered her hand to Liora, introducing herself enthusiastically. The team gathered around Ziva and Liora, waiting for whatever explanation Ziva had to offer.

"I have told some of you before, in jest, that my first time was in the back of a weapons carrier," Ziva started, causing Palmer to blush. "I was fourteen. It was my first mission, a joint mission between IDF and Mossad. My friend and I, we knew there was a good chance that we would die on this mission, and we didn't want to die virgins. I found out a few weeks later that I was pregnant."

Abby gasped. She couldn't believe that Ziva had been pregnant and hadn't told her. However, she knew that if she had wanted to talk about it, Ziva would have. Tony too felt a little slighted. Ziva is his partner and he thought that she would be able to trust him with anything.

Ziva continued. "Eli wanted me to have an abortion, but I refused. I never expected to live long enough to have children, but that had never stopped me from dreaming about it. Eli started training me from a young age, but I continued to dream, somewhere in the back of my mind, of a wedding and children.

"Obviously, it was earlier than anyone would want to have a child, but for once in my life, I thought maybe my dream could come true. However, Eli had other plans. He knew how much the baby meant to me, so the day after I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Eli ripped her out of my arms and gave her to some other family. It broke my heart to know that my baby, my child, was out there somewhere and there was no way for me to reach out to her. Throughout my career at Mossad, I was able to deal with everything I did by telling myself that what I was doing might be keeping my baby girl safe. Everyday I wished for the chance to see my daughter just one more time, and I am so happy that all of you, my true family, could be here for that day. Everyone, this is Liora."

Abby squealed and ran over, giving Ziva a hug before turning her attention to Liora and capturing her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Abby, let her breathe," McGee joked. The team chuckled while Abby apologized profusely.

Liora chuckled. "You do not need to apologize Abby. My mother was a firm believer in constant signs of affection." Liora then realized what she had said and turned to Ziva. "I am sorry. I mean, my other, um, my adoptive - "

"You do not need to apologize," Ziva interrupted. "She raised you. She was your mother."

"What happened to her?" Ducky asked softly. He didn't want to intrude or pry, however he was curious, and a tad suspicious, of Liora's reasons for seeking Ziva out now.

"She died about a month ago," Liora answered. "Cancer." Liora accepted his condolences along with those offered by the rest of the team.

"Gibbs, if you don't mind, I would like very much to take Liora home."

"Of course Ziva," Gibbs replied. "Take tomorrow off too. Get to know each other." Liora and Ziva both smiled their thanks and headed out. As she walked by, Gibbs grabbed Ziva's arm. "I'm glad one of us got the chance to see our daughter again," he whispered in her ear. He looked over at Liora. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." Ziva could feel her eyes beginning to water. She smiled and nodded, leaning up to give Gibbs a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Liora.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Is there anything I should try differently, or anything you would like to see happen? I have about half of the next chapter done. So I'll put that up as soon as I finish (hopefully tomorrow).<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so, so, SO sorry everyone! I'm a college student, and I had a ton of homework this past week. And I have 2 shows and a studio gig I've had rehearsals for. Anyway, here's chapter 3. It's MUCH shorter than I had hoped, but I've already started on chapter 4, so hopefully that will be up sometime next week. Again, comments and criticism are great appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Tony stood outside Ziva's door, wondering whether or not he should knock. This is stupid, he thought to himself. She probably just wants alone time with her daughter. He felt bad about not saying anything after Ziva had told the team her story earlier that day. He finally just decided to knock. If Ziva didn't want him to stay, he could always leave.

A moment after he knocked, Ziva answered the door with a smile. "Hello Tony."

"Hey Zi," he responded. He held up a movie. "Feel free to turn me down, but it is Thursday..."

"Movie night," Ziva said with a grin. "Liora is sleeping, but I do not see why we couldn't watch it, as long as we keep the volume down." They moved into the living room, settling down on the couch. Tony watched her as she got the movie ready for them.

"How is Liora?" he asked her.

She sighed loudly. Tony gave her a concerned look, which she dismissed with a shake of her head. "She is...amazing. But I do not know what has happened to her since her mother died. She won't talk about it, but I do not think it has been easy for her. The way she was eating made it seem like she hasn't had a consistent source of food since the passing of her mother. And she has not brought up her father at all. I am, I am concerned."

"It's your first day with her Zi," Tony said softly. "Give her time to get to know and trust you. Give her time to open up. She will."

He put an arm around her shoulder and was pleasantly surprised when she allowed it to stay there. They stayed on the couch like that as the movie started, and Tony hoped she would allow him to be this close for the duration of the movie. Not only did Ziva not move away, but she actually snuggled into Tony more as the movie progressed. Tony felt elated. There had always been a connection between him and Ziva, a connection that was more than just professional. He definitely had feelings for her, feelings that may just be love. The movie had ended and they stayed together on the couch. Ziva sighed and snuggled in just a little closer. Tony gave her arm a small squeeze. The moment was broken with the sound of a door creaking open down the hall. "Sounds like Liora is awake," he said as Ziva pulled away from him.

Liora walked in, still looking tired. "Oh I am sorry. Did I interrupt?" She asked as soon as she saw that Ziva was not alone.

"Not at all," Tony responded quickly, just a little too quickly. "Just finished a movie. We have movie nights every Thursday."

Liora gave him a suspicious look before smiling. "Sounds fun."

"Is everything alright?" Ziva asked, clearly concerned.

Liora smiled at Ziva's concern. "Yes. I woke up and could not fall back asleep. I thought I would come get a book to read."

"Help yourself. All the books on the top shelf are in Hebrew, the second shelf is English, and the bottom are various other languages." Tony snorted a laugh. "Yes Tony?" Ziva had one eyebrow raised, and he couldn't tell if it was in amusement or annoyance.

"Oh nothing, you're a nerd, that's all." He cowered as soon as he said it, in case she decided to attack. She playfully hit his arm. He smiled sheepishly. "McGee would be so proud."

Ziva turned her focus back to Liora. "Are you hungry at all?"

Liora shook her head quickly. "I am still stuffed from dinner, but thank you. I think I'm going to go back and read in bed. Good night."

Tony and Ziva said their good nights before turning back to each other. Ziva pulled her legs up under her, turning to face Tony, who was sitting on the other end of the couch. He mimicked her, pulling one leg under him while leaving the other on the floor.

"I named her," Ziva said in almost a whisper. Tony gave her an expectant look, waiting for more. "I picked it for the meaning."

"It's a beautiful name Zi," Tony said. "What does it mean?"

"'My light,'" Ziva responded. "Without even knowing her, she has always been the light of my life."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had midterms and spring break the past two weeks, so I wasn't able to write at all. Hope you all like the new chapter. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

After Tony left, Ziva decided that she should probably go to bed. She cracked open the door of Liora's room after she had changed into her pajamas. She was surprised to see that Liora was still awake. Liora looked up at her and rewarded Ziva with a small smile.

"I guess I shouldn't have gone to bed so early. I was not as tired as I thought."

After hesitating for a moment at the door, Ziva decided to move into the room and sit on the edge of Liora's bed. She hoped she wasn't pushing any boundaries too soon, but she was finally reunited with her daughter and she couldn't help but want to be close to her.

"I had always hoped that this day would come," Ziva finally said.

Liora smiled. "Me too. My mother had told me when I was old enough to understand that I was adopted. My father did not want me to know. He was very close friends with Eli."

Ziva's eyes went wide at this. "You know my father?"

"Not well. He always avoided me, but him and my father were very good friends. My mother said that is how they were able to adopt me. Eli gave me to them because he knew they had been trying unsuccessfully for a child." Ziva didn't say anything, but instead let the information sink in. "She wanted it to be an open adoption. My mother. She believed that it was best for me to be raised by them, since you were so young, but she wanted it to be open. She thought that you should have the chance to watch me grow up, that you should have some sort of role in my life."

Ziva slowly put her hand out, until it was cupping Liora's face. "I wish so much that I had had that chance." Liora suddenly burst into tears and fell into Ziva's waiting embrace.

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up early the next day, despite their late night. She decided to make Liora a nice breakfast instead of going on her usual morning run. Perhaps if Liora liked running, they could go together later in the day. As Ziva was trying to decide what to make, she realized that she knew nothing about Liora's food preferences. Liora had picked out what she had wanted to eat last night, but as far as breakfast, Ziva had no clue what to make. "I guess I will just wait until she is awake," Ziva said to herself with a sigh.<p>

"You will not have to wait long," Liora said with a smirk. "Good morning."

Ziva smiled. "Good morning. I was going to surprise you with breakfast, but then I realized that I do not know what you like, or if you have any allergies or diet restrictions or anything."

Liora smiled at Ziva's concern. "Thank you. And yes actually. I am a vegetarian."

"Do you eat eggs?"

Liora scrunched up her nose. "I don't really like them."

Ziva laughed at Liora's face. "No eggs, got it. How about pancakes?" Liora smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Pancakes it is." Just as they were about to start making the pancakes, there was a knock at the door. Liora answered the door to find a grinning Tony looking back at her.

"Good morning!" Tony said loudly as he walked through the door.

"Tony?" Ziva came into the entryway with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing here? It's seven in the morning."

"Well Zee-vah, I woke up early and thought I would go out for a nice breakfast. But of course, no well-respected man eats alone, so I thought I would come over and invite the two most beautiful women I know to join me." Ziva rolled her eyes and swatted his arm playfully. Liora stood off to the side and observed their interaction with amusement.

Ziva turned to Liora. "What do you think?"

Liora shrugged. "If we go out, we will not have to clean up the kitchen."

Tony motioned to the front door. "Ladies, your chariot awaits."

He took them to a small, dingy looking diner. When they parked, Ziva age him a worried look. "I know it looks like a dump, but they have the best breakfast and coffee in DC."

As soon as they walked in, Ziva let out a sigh of relief that the inside was much nicer than the outside. Ziva and Liora sat next to each other on one side of the booth, and Tony sat across from them. Liora watched Tony and Ziva's interactions closely. There was something more than just friendship between them. That much had been obvious last night. But they both acted as if neither of them noticed that the other felt it too. Unless they really were blind enough to not notice it.

The waitress put a plate of pancakes in front of Liora, snapping her out of her thoughts. She had agreed to let Tony order for her, and looked skeptically at her sweet potato pancakes.

"They're good, I promise," Tony reassured. He passed her a bottle of light brown syrup. "It's cinnamon syrup. It's amazing on the sweet potato pancakes."

Liora took a bite and was pleasantly surprised. "Oh."

Tony smiled. "Told ya they're good. Shoulda trusted me Zi." Ziva gave him a look that was clearly meant only for him before digging into to her plain buttermilk pancakes. "This is probably prying too much, but, why did you decide to find Ziva now?" Ziva almost choked on her pancakes. Under the table, she kicked Tony. Hard.

Liora let out a huge sigh. "My mother and I have been living in America for about three years now."

"What?" Ziva said loudly.

"My father was never officially working for Mossad, but he was in deep. Eventually, my mother decided she could no longer stand the man my father had become. She told him that he was not Eli and he should not try to be. She moved us to America so we would never have to worry about whether or not we would make it home alive that night.

"After two years, my mother found out she had cancer. It was already advanced. She died about a month ago. I didn't know how to go on without her. I was living on the streets. I didn't have a steady source of food. And then I remembered her telling me that my birth mother lived in D.C., so I thought I would come and try to find you."

"Oh sweetheart," Ziva whispered, pulling Liora into a hug.

Tony flagged down their waitress and paid for the meal before driving the two women home. He walked them both to the door, giving each a hug before leaving. As much as he wanted to show Ziva that he was there for her through all of this, he knew that they needed to have some more mother-daughter time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Know what happens when you find excuses to put off homework? Another new chapter! I'm going to admit it's not my favorite chapter or anything, but I need it to get to where I want to go with this. But I hope y'all like it! And please review if you have time. I love hearing what everyone thinks/loves/hates/things you want to happen etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Ziva didn't know what to do or say to Liora. Her daughter was sitting on the couch, mindlessly flipping through the TV channels. Ziva sat down next to Liora, deciding that she should probably say something.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Liora shrugged. "That's life, isn't it? You have rough patches and you either get through them or you don't."

"Yes, but you should not have had to go through it alone."

"Well, I'm not alone anymore, right?"

Ziva immediately nodded. "From now on, I will always be there for you."

Liora grinned. "Thank you." For the first time since Ziva had met her, Liora seemed to be completely at peace.

"Do you know what you want to do next?" Ziva questioned. "College or a job..."

"Actually, I already graduated from college," Liora replied. "I was home-schooled, so I was able to start college as soon as my mom and I moved here. I graduated after two and a half years."

"That is incredible. What is your degree in?"

Liora smiled. "Social work. Ever since I found out I was adopted, I wanted to help other kids find parents who are as amazing as my mom was."

Ziva felt her heart swell with pride. "I've met some social workers through cases at work involving children. I could call them and see if there are any job openings."

"That would be amazing. Thank you." For the first time since her mother died, Liora felt at home and safe. "Can I pry a little bit?"

Ziva chuckled. "Sure, why not?"

"What is going on between you and Tony?"

Ziva let out a huge sigh. "We are coworkers and friends. That is all."

Liora let out a snort of disbelief. "That is all? You left out the minor detail of both of you being completely in love with each other."

"I do not love Tony. He is an annoying and often very immature man who I have to be very close with because of the nature of our work."

"Except even as you just complained about him, you were smiling like an idiot simply because you were thinking about him."

"Even if I did have feelings for Tony, he does not have any romantic feelings toward me, so that settles it."

"Do you seriously not see it? The way he looks at you, the fact that he woke up early enough to show up at your door at seven in the morning on a Saturday showered and dressed to take you out to breakfast. Yeah, you're right, he doesn't have any romantic feelings for you."

"Do you really think he loves me?" Ziva asked softly, almost in a whisper.

Liora smiled. "I really do." Liora thought Ziva would be happy, but instead she looked sad. "What is wrong?"

"Gibbs has rules," Ziva explained, "and rule 12 is 'never date a coworker.'"

"Well that's just idiotic." Ziva laughed at Liora's response. "Really though," Liora continued, "Gibbs cannot dictate your personal life."

"Yes, but a personal relationship with Tony would affect our work."

"If you love each other but don't have a relationship, it still affects your work. Not allowing the two of you to date doesn't really change anything. The emotions are already there, so if you're still able to work effectively, how would making the relationship official change anything?"

Ziva couldn't think of a response. She had already spent much of her time outside of work thinking about her and Tony. She hated being the woman that pined after a man she could not have, but she and Tony were a great team, and she had never been able to get the hope of a relationship out of her mind.

"How about we go shopping?" Ziva suggested, changing the subject. "You don't have any clothes of your own, and mine are a bit too long for you."

Liora shook her head. "You don't have to do that. It's too expensive."

"Liora, you are my daughter who I have not seen in 20 years. I want to spoil you." Liora smiled and reluctantly agreed.

It was a gorgeous day out, which worked in their favor because the mall was not too crowded. They went to several stores, chatting while buying Liora a basic wardrobe. Ziva had briefly mentioned an employee appreciation banquet that Vance had decided to have for NCIS, and Liora suggested that she buy a new dress to wear to it.

"I do not need a new dress," Ziva protested. "I have plenty I can wear back at home."

They were both looking at a gorgeous deep red gown in the window of a store. "Tony would love it," Liora teased, a mischievous grin on her face.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "He would love many of the dresses I already have in my closet. Why do you want me to get it so badly?"

"I just feel guilty that you are buying me all of these new clothes, and you don't get anything."

Ziva smiled. "Do not feel guilty. And I am not getting anything new because I do not need anything new." Liora nodded, accepting Ziva's answer. "Besides, I do not think I am going to go anyway."

"What? You should! When is it?"

"Tonight," Ziva said somewhat sheepishly.

"You have to go!"

"I suppose I could bring you with me," Ziva said, giving in. "I will call Abby to meet us back at home to get ready with us."

Abby was waiting in the driveway when they arrived back at Ziva's house. She was humming with excitement. She had several dresses in one arm, and a large makeup bag in the other. Once they let her in the house, she put the dresses down on the back of a chair and immediately engulfed them in a tight hug.

"Liora! I am so, so happy you are coming tonight! I've been dying having to wait to get to know you," Abby said excitedly.

"Me too," Liora replied. "I am looking forward to getting to know the team."

They made their way to Ziva's room to pick out their outfits for the night. Abby had brought several dresses with her. Ziva and Liora both agreed on a purple dress that was covered in black lace, with a black sash tied around the waist. Ziva opened up her closet for her and Liora to pick their dresses. Liora immediately grabbed the green dress that Ziva had worn on her undercover assignment with Tony.

"You should wear this one," Liora suggested, with Abby nodding conspiratorially behind her.

Ziva smiled thinking about Tony's reaction to seeing her in the dress again. "You're right. It's perfect." Ziva started rummaging around the back of her closet. "I think I have the perfect dress for you Liora." She pulled out a deep blue, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. "I put it to the back because it is a little too small for me. But I think it will fit you perfectly."

Liora took the dress and the three women all got dressed. Ziva had been right. The dress was perfect for Liora. It fit her like a glove and the blue made Liora's bright blue eyes seem even bluer. Once Abby finished with all of their makeup, the women left for the banquet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone. I am so, so, SO sorry that it has taken me this long to add a new chapter. I am still in college, and schoolwork and finals finally caught up with me. I am done for the summer though, so hopefully updates will be more frequent. I was hoping to make this chapter a little longer since it took me so long to update, but alas, this is all I have. I hope you like it, and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Tony had to use all of his will to not let his jaw drop when Ziva arrived at the banquet. His mouth went dry as he looked her up and down. The green dress still looked amazing on her. And the memories from their undercover assignment... He tried to act casual, but he noticed that nearly every other man in the room was also staring at the three women who had just entered. He forced his eyes to look away from Ziva. Abby also looked amazing, and there were more than a few agents from the cyber unit who couldn't take their eyes off of her.

And then there was Liora. Honesty, Tony was surprised that Ziva and Liora had come at all. He thought they might want a quiet weekend in getting to know each other before being surrounded by NCIS agents. Liora looked absolutely stunning. She was the spitting image of her mother, the only difference being her eyes, which were accentuated by the blue dress she was wearing. She still looked underweight, but she looked considerably healthier, even after spending only two days with Ziva. Her hair was worn down, long and wildly curly. Tony couldn't help but think of the first time he met Ziva.

"Hello Tony," Ziva said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hello Zee-vah," Tony replied, raking his eyes up and down her body. "Nice dress." Abby and Liora giggled, and Abby grabbed Liora's arm, leading her to the table where the rest of Team Gibbs was sitting. "What was that about?"

"I do not know," Ziva lied smoothly, following Tony to the table. In the car, Liora and Abby agreed to work together to get Tony and Ziva together. They sat down together at the round table, with Liora on Ziva's other side. Next to Liora was Abby, then Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer. Tony put his napkin in his lap, and while doing so, accidentally brushed Ziva's leg. She shivered at his touch, causing an amused smirk to form on Tony's face. Encouraged by her reaction, he kept his hand on her knee. When she didn't immediately stab his hand with her fork, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Ducky began telling a story from his youth, and Tony quickly found himself unable to pay attention. With his hand that was still on Ziva's knee, he began rubbing small circles on the inside of her thigh. He studied her face, making sure to keep it casual so the rest of the team wouldn't notice. She was blushing. Ziva David, ninja warrior, was blushing. And he was the one who had made it happen. Slightly encouraged, Tony moved his hand a little further up her leg, still working small circles into the inside of her thigh. He was rewarded with an almost inaudible moan.

Ziva furrowed her brow in annoyance when he stopped suddenly. Instead, he was staring intensely at Liora. One of the college students who had been interning with NCIS was standing next to Liora's chair, apparently asking her to dance. Ziva looked back at Tony. He looked concerned, and for a second Ziva wondered if she should be concerned too. The intern, Josh, was the most competent intern they had ever had since she began working for NCIS. He was smart, kind, and polite. Even Gibbs liked him.

She put her hand on Tony's knee. "Relax," she whispered in his ear. They watched as Liora smiled and got up to dance with Josh.

"Do you want to dance?" Tony asked Ziva suddenly. She nodded and nearly had to Gibbs-slap Abby, who was about to squeal loud enough for all of D.C. to know her excitement. Tony proved to be an excellent dance partner. Ziva was pleased that he was more than capable of leading her around the dance floor. Tony, however, still seemed to be focused on Liora and Josh.

"Tony, you need to just leave them be," Ziva finally said.

"I don't trust him."

"Josh? Really Tony? We all love Josh. Even Gibbs loves Josh. He's a good guy and this is only one dance. Relax."

Tony sighed. Ziva was right. He didn't know why he was suddenly so protective of Liora. He decided he wouldn't worry about it. If Ziva wasn't worried, then he didn't need to be either. Ziva rested her head against his shoulder and he suddenly became aware of just how close they were. He glanced back over to their dinner table and was pleased to find that Gibbs was talking to Vance's wife.

"This is nice," he said softly.

He felt Ziva nod into his shoulder. "It is."

He cleared his throat nervously. "Would you like to get dinner with me sometime? Just the two of us." She pulled back slightly so she could get a good look at his face. He misinterpreted and immediately began trying to work his way back. "I mean, just as friends. To catch up, you know? Not like a date. Unless you wanted it to be that way...then we could...I guess..."

"Tony, you are stammering. I would love to have dinner with you."

"So it is a date?"

She smiled. "It is whatever you want it to be Tony."

"What if I want it to be a date?"

He spun her, and as she faced him once again, she answered, "Then it is a date."

The song ended and Tony led Ziva back to their table. Abby looked ecstatic and Tony remembered that she could read lips and wondered if they had just been eavesdropped on. Josh returned Liora to the table and all of the girls quickly huddled together whispering and giggling. Tony shook his head and smiled. He glanced across the table at Gibbs, who was already returning his glance with an icy stare. Tony realized that while they had gotten caught up in the moment, he and Ziva had forgotten one tiny thing - rule 12.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! It took me longer than I had hoped to get this up, but I made it extra long for all of you! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

As expected, the door was unlocked. Tony immediately headed for the door leading to the basement. He had spent the last 15 minutes in the car, convincing himself that this needed to be done. Talking to Gibbs was no easy matter. Especially when he was coming to talk about breaking a rule. Hopefully Gibbs would understand. There is an exception to every rule, right?

"Thought you might be coming DiNozzo," Gibbs called out as Tony started walking down the stairs.

"Uh, yeah. Hey boss." Tony picked up some sandpaper and started helping Gibbs sand the current boat he was working on.

"Something bothering you DiNozzo?"

Tony laughed nervously. "Well, uh, I, uh, I was just wondering something." Gibbs stopped what he was doing and gave Tony a pointed stare. "Getting to the point boss. Have you ever made an exception to a rule?" Tony winced slightly as Gibbs' stare seemed to intensify. "Specifically rule 12."

Gibbs walked around the boat next to Tony, and Tony prepared himself for a slap. "I figured we'd have this conversation some day."

Tony stopped wincing and turned to face Gibbs. "You did?"

"You didn't?"

"I don't know. But rule 12..."

Gibbs smiled. "I think in this situation, rule 51 would overrule rule 12."

Tony looked confused. "Rule 51 boss?"

Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Sometimes you're wrong." Tony nodded and started heading back up the stairs. "You break her heart, I'll cut your balls off DiNozzo."

Tony winced and drew in a sharp breath. "Got it boss."

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Abby practically shouted from across the store. Liora gave Ziva an encouraging smile. She could tell her mother's patience for malls was running thin. She couldn't blame her really; they had been dress shopping for nearly three hours now. Ziva's date with Tony was tonight, and Liora had a date with Josh tonight. Abby had suggested the day before that they go out and get new dresses for the occasion, and have some girl bonding time.<p>

Liora's eyes lit up when she saw the dress. "Oh Abby, it's beautiful!" The dress was a deep purple with a sweetheart neckline, falling just above the knees.

"Try it on, try it on!" Abby was jumping up and down with excitement. "Can you think of a better couple?" Abby asked Ziva once Liora had gone back to the fitting room. "Other than you and Tony of course."

Ziva looked through the rack where Abby had found the purple dress. "I think I found the perfect one Abby!" She pulled it off the rack to get a better look. It was a navy halter with an open back, hitting right at the knee. It almost reminded Ziva of the dress she wore when she had been undercover in Morocco with Michael. Although she had technically been with Michael, she had picked her dress that night knowing that Tony would have loved it.

Abby and Ziva got to the fitting room just as Liora was coming out with the purple dress on. It fit her perfectly. It was snug in all the right places, but still flowed out around her legs, fanning out when she twirled. Ziva gave her a hug and told her she looked beautiful. Several minutes later, Ziva emerged wearing the green dress. Abby and Liora were speechless; it was perfect.

"How about we get lunch?" Abby suggested after they had paid for the dresses. Liora and Ziva agreed and followed Abby to a small Thai restaurant that Abby knew about. Abby hadn't lied about how delicious the food was.

"So Liora," Abby started with a grin, "are you excited about your date with Josh tonight?"

Liora smiled and blushed. "I am. He is sweet and kind. And very cute." The three women agreed and giggled. "Ima, are you excited about your date with Tony?" Ziva stared at Liora, a shocked expression on her face. Liora had never called her ima or mother before. "I'm sorry...it's too soon..."

"No sweetheart, it's perfect. And yes, I am very excited for my date with Tony. We have both waited a long time for this."

Abby sniffed and the two David women realized she was crying. "I can't help it you guys," Abby explained. "You're just too damn cute. And Ziva, you and Tony are going to have such a good time and you both deserve this so much. And Liora, you're so beautiful and I'm so thankful that you're part of our family now. Josh is literally the perfect man. I'm so happy for both of you!"

* * *

><p>Josh arrived first, offering Liora a bouquet of wild flowers when she answered the door. She blushed and smiled, taking in their fragrance. She invited him inside while she put the flowers in a vase.<p>

"Shalom Ima!" Liora shouted as she and Josh headed out the door. He offered her his arm as they walked to his car, and opened the door for her with a smile.

"How does Italian sound?" Josh asked once they started driving.

"Sounds perfect," Liora answered. She studied him while he drove. He had a strong jawline and a soft, friendly smile. She watched as his pale blue, almost gray eyes stayed on the road, surveying the traffic around them. His hair was dark brown, just like her own.

"You are quite the dance partner," Josh said, glancing her way with a slightly mischievous smile. "I'm glad we're going to get to know each other a little better tonight."

"Me too," Liora replied. The restaurant was small and intimate, perfect for a first date. They were able to talk easily and their conversation did just that. "So Josh, what are you studying at university?"

Josh swallowed and answered. "I'm double majoring in criminal justice and forensic science. I've really been enjoying my time interning at NCIS. I'm actually thinking about applying for a job there."

"They would be lucky to have you."

"What about you? Are you in school?"

Liora smiled. "I graduated last year with a degree in social work."

"Oh wow. So did you move to DC for a job?"

Liora suddenly realized that she hadn't talked to Ziva about talking to people about their relationship. Did Ziva want people outside of the team to know that Liora's her daughter? She knew Ziva wasn't ashamed or embarrassed of her, but she might be of the fact that she got pregnant so young. However, Ziva hadn't told her she couldn't tell Josh, and if she was uncomfortable with it, she would have told her.

"No, not exactly," Liora answered, "although I am going to start looking for one. I came here because of Ziva."

"She's your sister, right? The resemblance is uncanny."

"No," Liora said, somewhat awkwardly. "She's my mother."

"I'm sorry," Josh immediately said, realizing Liora felt a little uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to pry."

Liora smiled and shook her head. "You weren't." Josh smiled back. The waiter came and Josh paid for the bill.

"I have an idea," he said with a grin once the had gotten back into the car. Liora gave him an expectant look, but he simply shook his head. "It's a surprise."

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetcheeks," Tony greeted with a grin when Ziva opened the door. He took the time to appreciate her appearance for the night.<p>

Ziva smirked as he checked her out. " Like what you see Tony?"

He leaned in and Ziva felt her heart start to beat a little faster. " Always have Zee-vah." He held up the grocery bag in his hand. "I thought I could make you dinner. That way we can stay here and...not leave."

Ziva gave him a confused look until realization dawned on her. "You want to be here when Liora and Josh get back! Tony! I told you to relax!"

Tony sighed. "I just, I don't know why I feel so protective of her, of both of you."

Ziva smiled at Tony's honesty. Placing a hand on his face, she answered for him. "It is because you are a good man." They shared a tender moment, each looking into the other's eyes. Ziva finally broke it, looking down at the bag Tony was carrying. "What are you making me?"

"Italian."

Ziva smirked. "Of course."

Tony's face suddenly became very serious. "It's my grandmother's eggplant Parmesan lasagna recipe. I think you'll love it."

"It sounds delicious."

* * *

><p>"Can I open my eyes now?" Liora asked. Josh was walking behind her with his hands over her eyes.<p>

"Almost," he answered. They took a few more steps and stopped. "Okay, you can open them."

They were standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial. It was lit up, and Liora couldn't help but stand in wonder. "Oh wow..."

"I know you haven't been in town for very long, so I thought I would show you some of the sights. They look the best at night."

Liora looked up at him, a huge smile on her face. The light seemed to dance across Josh's face, and she watched as his features softened slightly. He leaned in and gave her a soft, light kiss. "Josh, this is perfect. Thank you." He took her hand in his and began their tour of the city at night.

They eventually ended up in front of the holocaust museum, and Josh noticed as Liora tensed slightly. Knowing she was Jewish, Josh gave her space. The pair remained silent for several minutes.

"My adoptive mother's parents, my grandparents, were holocaust survivors. The things that they went through and that they had to endure..." she trailed off, shaking her head. She continued to stare at the museum in front of them, letting out a loud sigh. "I long for the day when humans decide to stop hurting each other."

Josh nodded. "Me too Liora. Me too."

As Josh drove up in front of Ziva's house at the end of the date, they could see Tony and Ziva through the window. The older couple was talking and laughing at the table. Josh and Liora stayed in the car for a moment and watched. Tony and Ziva's date seemed to be going very well.

"Actually Josh," Liora said, "would you mind dropping me off somewhere else?"

* * *

><p>As her mother had told her it would be, the front door was unlocked. She could smell bourbon and sawdust as she headed down the stairs, and Liora knew for sure that she was in the right place. He was sanding the sides of an almost finished boat.<p>

"Liora," he said as a greeting, without looking up from his work.

"Gibbs," she greeted back. She started walking slowly around the boat, studying the craftsmanship. "Nice boat."

"Nice dress."

Liora smiled. "I had a date with Josh tonight."

Gibbs nodded. "So I heard."

"Abby?" Liora guessed. Gibbs simply nodded. "It was a very good date."

"He's a good man." Liora nodded in agreement.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in," Liora apologized. "Tony was still at the house and I did not want to interrupt."

"I don't mind," Gibbs told her.

Liora watched him work while still checking out the boat. "Can I ask you a question?" Gibbs nodded. "Who was Shannon?"

Gibbs followed Liora's vision to the name painted on the back of the boat. "She was my first wife."

A smirk spread across Liora's face. "Out of how many?"

Gibbs gave her a playful smile. "Lost count." But Liora noticed how his face softened as he looked at the name beautifully painted on the boat, and decided not to press further. "Wanna help?"

Liora shook her head. "I don't want to ruin it."

"You won't," he told her. "Come here." Gibbs handed Liora the sandpaper and started to guide, his hands over her smaller ones. "Just make sure you go with the grain." He let her continue on her own as he grabbed another sheet of sandpaper and began to sand another part of the boat next to Liora.

"I'm glad I came tonight," Liora said softly, breaking the silence that had descended upon the room.

Gibbs gave her a small smile. "Me too kid."

Liora stopped sanding and put her hand on the wood, feeling how smooth and soft the sandpaper had made it. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Shoot."

"How are you going to get the boat out?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will finish up Tony and Ziva's date. Please review! Thank you all so, so much for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I started substitute teaching for a local private violin teacher for this whole month while she's away on tour, so combined with my crappy minimum wage job, I haven't had a ton of time to devote to this. I have a bunch of ideas for the next chapter, so as soon as I have time to write it, I'll put it up! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Ziva poured them each a glass of wine while Tony started making dinner. "Can I help you with anything Tony?"

"No, you just relax," he answered. "I want tonight to be all about you."

Ziva walked next to him and put a hand on his arm, forcing him to look away from his work. "Tonight is about _us_ Tony." She moved her hand to his face and the two shared their first real kiss. It started out slow and sweet, but quickly became heated as years of desire started slipping through the cracks. Tongues started battling for dominance and hands started to roam when Tony suddenly pulled back.

He looked down at Ziva and could see the hurt in her eyes. "No Ziva, I just don't want to go too fast. I don't want to ruin this."

She smiled, understanding. "Neither do I."

He handed her the eggplant from the bag. "Want to slice this for me? I know how much you like using knives."

As promised, the lasagna was delicious. They talked and joked about work and life in general. Tony told her of new movies he had seen, and old ones that she needed to see.

"Seems like Liora should have been back by now, right?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head and smiled. "How many times do I have to tell you that she is an adult and Josh is a good man? Why are you so worried about her? I know you said you want to protect her, but Tony, this is a little ridiculous."

"It's just, we've both been hurt so many times. We've dated the wrong people, denied ourselves from the right people, and been jealous to the point of self-destruction. And I look at her, and I see a younger version of you. And I don't want her to ever experience the loss and heartbreak that we've gone through. I don't know...it seems stupid now..."

"It is not stupid Tony," Ziva immediately said. "When Josh first came up to our table at the banquet, it felt like I was having a heart attack. But I pushed it away and accepted that she is not the same person as me and has not had the same life as me. And then I saw you freaking out nearly as much as I was, although much more publicly if I do say so, and I realized how damaged both of us are."

Tony sighed. "I like to think that we've gotten better though, don't you?"

She chuckled. "I do. And I think we have. Look at us now. If someone told me two years ago that I would be on a wonderful date with you now, I would have laughed in their face. And not because I did not have feelings for you then, because I did, I always have, but because two years ago I did not believe that I deserved someone like you."

Tony laughed. "Sweetcheeks, I never asked you out earlier because I didn't think I was good enough for you." He grabbed their plates and kissed her temple as he stood up to clean up. "I'm glad we've both gotten over that."

She got up and followed him to the sink, where he was beginning to wash the dishes. She wrapped her arms around his middle from behind him, resting her head on his back. "Me too."

He turned around and bent down to kiss her. This kiss left off where their last had ended. In one kiss, they were able to tell each other things they were not yet able to say in words. It was fiery and passionate. Ziva's hands roamed over Tony's chest, feeling his muscles underneath his shirt. His hands slowly moved down her sides until he was playing with the hem of her shirt. He began exploring the soft skin of her stomach, when they were interrupted by Ziva's phone going off. They broke apart, sighing and smiling. Her phone continued to ring, but Ziva didn't move.

"You should probably get that," Tony said. "With our luck, it's probably Gibbs. And I don't think either of us want to deal with the wrath of Gibbs over something as small as ignoring his call."

She held up the phone, showing Tony that it was indeed Gibbs. "David," she answered.

"Got something of yours here."

Ziva smiled. "Liora." Tony gave her a questioning look, and she shook her head, signaling that it was nothing to be alarmed about.

"Yeah. Said she didn't want to interrupt your date with DiNozzo."

"So you decided to have that honor," Ziva responded playfully.

She could practically hear Gibbs smirk through the phone. "Something like that."

"I will be right over to pick her up." Ziva hung up and turned back to Tony.

"Liora is at Gibbs'?" he asked, confused.

Ziva nodded. "He said that she did not want to interrupt our date."

"So naturally the boss man did. Well, let's go get her."

Ziva gave him a surprised look. "Both of us?"

Tony shrugged. "Why not? He already knows we're together right now. We could pick her up and come back here and watch a movie."

Ziva smiled. "I'd like that a lot. Liora will like it too."

Tony gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay then. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa, they're not in the basement," Tony said jokingly as he and Ziva entered Gibbs' house. Liora and Gibbs were sitting in the living room looking at pictures. Ziva and Tony walked over to look at the pictures too. Liora moved to the floor so there would be room on the couch for the couple, and Ziva started to play with her hair as they looked through the photos. Most of the pictures were of the team. They were mostly shots from the crime scene cameras that the team had taken as jokes and photos Abby had taken. Liora and Ziva both had a good laugh at the pictures of Tony and Ducky behind the president's desk on Air Force One.<p>

There were even some photos of Gibbs during Desert Storm, no doubt taken by some of his fellow Marines. At the end of the stack were dozens of pictures of Gibbs' family. Pictures of Gibbs holding Kelly, playing with Kelly, teaching her something. Pictures of Shannon and Kelly laughing and smiling, full of life. And one photo of Gibbs and Shannon, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Is that Shannon?" Liora asked. Gibbs nodded while Tony and Ziva shared a look of surprise over the fact that Liora knew about Shannon. "She was so beautiful."

"Yeah, she was," Gibbs said, losing himself in memories. Ziva put a hand on Tony's knee and squeezed. She wasn't sure if she should stop Liora from talking about Gibbs late family, or if he was fine with the conversation.

Liora pointed to a picture of Kelly. "Your daughter?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Kelly."

"She looks so much like her mother. But she has your eyes," Liora commented with a smile. Tony put his hand on top of Ziva's hand that was still on his knee. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb and watched as she smiled at the moment between Gibbs and Liora.

"Could say the same thing about you."

Liora turned to him and smirked. "Do I have your eyes Gibbs?" Liora teased, batting her eyelashes at him.

Tony and Ziva immediately started laughing. Gibbs, in turn, didn't hesitate to slap them upside the head. This only caused Liora to start laughing, and all of them laughed together. Even Gibbs laughed, if only a little.

Ziva put her hand on top of Liora's head. "We should probably head home tateleh."

Liora got up and followed Tony and Ziva. Liora stopped suddenly in the driveway and turned and ran back to the house. "I forgot something!" she explained as she ran. Gibbs was still standing in the doorway, and she practically tackled him in a hug that Abby would have been proud of. Gibbs returned the hug freely, surprising both Ziva and Tony, who were watching from the car. "Thanks for letting me hang out here."

"Anytime Liora," Gibbs responded, planting a kiss on the top of her head before she left.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you just met Gibbs and he was already showing you pictures of Kelly and Shannon!" Tony exclaimed while they were setting up the movie to watch.<p>

"People often open up to me," Liora responded with a shrug. "It is probably because I am friendly." She poked Tony in the side, teasing him.

He gave her an over dramatic hurt look. "Excuse me? Are you suggesting that I am not friendly?"

"Not at all," Liora replied. "You are just slightly more...abrasive sometimes."

Ziva sat down between the two with a bowl of popcorn. "Relax my little hairy butt, she is just joking." Liora raised her eyebrows in amusement at Ziva's nickname for Tony, but decided against saying anything. "Before we start the movie, how was your date with Josh?"

Liora smiled. "It was great. We went to a restaurant, and then he decided to surprise me by taking me to see the monuments at night since I haven't been in town long."

"Are you going to see him again?" Tony asked.

Liora nodded. They all settled into the couch for the movie. Tony was shocked when he learned in the car that neither Ziva nor Liora had seen The Lion King. So naturally, he forced them into watching it. Liora was pleasantly surprised when she learned that Elton John had done the music for it. While Liora and Tony were completely engrossed in the film, Ziva was not as interested. She quickly fell asleep, her head on Tony's shoulder. His arm curled around her middle, and in her sleep, Ziva cuddled into him further. Liora risked a sideways look at the couple and saw that Tony was watching Ziva while she slept. She smiled at the sight.

As soon as the movie was over, Liora excused herself to her room so her mother and Tony could have some privacy. After seeing the way that Tony was looking at Ziva, she felt like she was intruding on them, on a private part of their relationship that she was not meant to see. She got in bed, but found herself unable to sleep, still elated from the perfection of the night. After lying in bed for a while, she heard her door creak open and decided to pretend that she was asleep.

Tony had woken Ziva up so she could go to sleep in her own bed. When she got up from the couch, she grabbed Tony's hand and led him to Liora's room. "I have been watching her sleep every night," Ziva admitted in a whisper. Tony smiled and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her middle. "I guess it is somewhat strange to watch your grown daughter sleep, but I have not been able to stop myself."

"You never had the chance to watch her like most parents do with their newborns," Tony answered, whispering into her ear. His breath tickled her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

Ziva turned around and, staying in his arms, walked the two of them back to her bedroom door. "Stay with me?"

He smiled. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>For those Harry Potter fans out there, I hope you enjoyed my combination of lines from Deathly Hallows! Please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I cannot express how upset I am that it has taken me this long for a new chapter. Unfortunately this summer got busier than I expected; I ended up working 2 jobs instead of the one I was expecting. I'm going back to school this weekend, so hopefully updates will be more frequent since I will probably use writing this as an excuse to not do homework! Enjoy! And please please please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The shrill ring startled them both awake in the middle of the night. Tony blindly reached out, finding his phone after a few tries. "DiNozzo," he mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Wake up DiNozzo. We got a body."

"Waking up boss," DiNozzo said, suddenly alert. Ziva sat up and looked at him. He held up a finger and looked for the speakerphone button.

"A Marine's mother has been murdered," Gibbs' voice sounded throughout Ziva's bedroom. "She's been watching her grandson while the Marine's deployed."

"What about the grandson?" Ziva asked, no longer caring if Gibbs knew that Tony had been spending the night at her place.

"He was spending the night at a friend's house," Gibbs replied. "I want the three of you to go pick him up and bring him into protective custody."

"The three of us?" Tony asked, confused.

"Liora has a degree in social work," Ziva responded.

"The boy's mother died when he was young. We're still trying to contact the father, but he's on a special assignment so we don't know yet when we'll be able to reach him."

Gibbs gave them the address to pick up the boy, and Ziva went to wake Liora. The three quickly got ready and made it to the house where the boy was staying in fifteen minutes.

"McGee just sent me the details," Tony said as they walked to the door. "The boy's name is Aidan Reynolds and he's five years old." The door opened right when they reached it.

"You must be NCIS," the man at the door greeted. "I'm David Scott. My son and Aidan are best friends. I can't believe Mary is dead. She had become a good friend to my wife and I." They walked into the house and saw the sleepy five-year-old sitting on a couch in the next room. "We haven't told him yet," David continued. "We weren't sure how."

"I will take care of it," Liora said, heading straight to the child and not bothering to introduce herself. She kneeled on the floor in front of Aidan so she was at his height. "You must be Aidan," she said softly in a comfortable tone. "My name is Liora. I'm helping out NCIS. Do you know what that is?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," the boy mumbled sleepily.

"Very good," Liora praised.

"My dad is in Afghanistan," Aidan told Liora. "He fights bad guys."

Liora smiled. He was wearing Superman pajamas, complete with a cape that attached to the shirt with Velcro. "He is like a superhero isn't he?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, then stopped and looked at Liora with slightly watery eyes. "My nana is dead. I heard Mr. Scott tell Mrs. Scott that she was killed."

Liora nodded sadly. "Do you see those two people talking to Mr. Scott?" The boy nodded as tears started rolling down his face. "They're superheroes and they're going to catch whoever killed her."

"They are?"

"Yep. And guess what. Their boss is Superman." Although he was still crying, Aidan's eyes perked up at the mention of his favorite superhero.

"Really?"

"Yes. And he is so excited to meet you."

A few moments later, Liora came back to the door with Aidan holding her hand. Mr. Scott had already gathered Aidan's things and given them to Tony. Ziva was busy putting Aidan's booster seat in the back of the car. Within twenty minutes, they were back at NCIS. Aidan had fallen asleep at the beginning of the ride, and Liora carried him in the building as Tony and Ziva continued on to the crime scene.

Before leaving for the crime scene, Ziva called down to Abby to tell her that Liora and Aidan were on their way down. She warned Abby that Aidan was asleep, and that it would be best for him to stay that way. Liora was grateful that her mother had made that call. As she entered Abby's lab, still carrying the sleeping child, there was no loud music and Abby quietly, though still ecstatically, greeted her. Abby had already gotten her air mattress ready for Aidan, and Liora put him down back in Abby's office and shut the door so she and Abby could talk without waking the boy.

"Is he going to be a heartbreaker someday or what?" Abby said as Liora joined her at the back of the lab.

Liora nodded. "He is very cute, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah," Abby said. "It's the curls. Does he have gorgeous eyes too? Guys with great hair always have nice eyes."

"Bright green," Liora confirmed with a smile.

"Oh, he's definitely going to be a heartbreaker," Abby took a pause to slurp down some Caf!Pow. "Do you think he'll be okay? I mean, after all of this. Do you think he'll still be able to have a normal childhood?"

"Most likely," Liora responded. "Kids are resilient. They are able to rebound from the worst scenarios and environments." Liora paused, unsure at first if she should continue. "Adults too. They can survive horrible things and come back from it to lead a normal life."

Abby gave Liora a questioning look. "Where are you going with this Liora?"

The younger girl sighed. "I saw her scars Abby, when we were getting ready for the banquet. They weren't fresh, but they weren't extremely old either. She is my mother, and my curiosity is getting the better of me, but I was not sure if it was something I should be asking her about."

Abby pulled Liora into a hug. "You bonded with everyone so much that I forget you hardly know us still! I think that for you, Ziva would be willing to at least share the basics of what happened to her. I wouldn't expect too many details though." Liora nodded and started chewing on her lip. Abby could tell Liora was having an internal debate about something. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Liora sighed. "They're from Somalia, aren't they? Her scars."

Abby started choking on her Caf!Pow. "You know about Somalia?"

"Only that she went," Liora answered quickly, fighting back tears. "I think I am the reason she was sent on that mission."


End file.
